Ninjago: Jay x Cole Stories
by Discorded-Harmony
Summary: Jay and Cole find that maybe, they weren't made for Nya, but each other! My favorite ship! Be sure to request ideas!
1. Ch1) Tell Him

Jay growled, glaring at Cole from across the table. The 4 ninja and their Sensei were on a island to take part in a tournament to get Zane supposedly back. He frowned as the earthen ninja ate cake happily. "And what are you so happy about, theif?" Jay hissed mockingly.

Cole looked up at Jay, "What do you mean theif?" He asked, his face full of frosting from stuffing his face with cake. When Jay gave Cole a disgusted look of 'really?', Cole frowned, "Jay, listen. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I didn't steal Nya, ok?"

"Yes you did!" Jay cried, "And you know exactly what you did, Cole!"

Cole shook his head, "What ever, spark plug..."

Jay growled angrily as he walked off, leaving the other ninja astounded at how... broken Jay seemed to be.

"You know Cole, he's upset about Nya still. He thinks you two are together." Lloyd said, frowning as he went to throw out his food.

Cole looked down, "I know... I think I'm confused... can you guys help me?" He asked as Sensei Garmadon left to follow Jay. After Lloyd and Kai gave a nod of approval, Cole began to speak his mind. "I don't think I ever truly cared about Nya, now that I think about it. She found interest in me, and I've never had a crush before... I thought I had to like girls that liked me. I feel so bad about fighting with Jay now, that I don't think I was after Nya's love. The fight with Jay was more of a cry for help. I wasn't fighting for Nya's love... I think I was fighting for Jay's." Cole bit his lip as he waited for his friend's responses.

Kai nodded, "Talk to him."

"What?" Cole asked, looking at Kai confused, "You know he won't listen!"

Lloyd shook his head, "Catch his attention, Cole. Make sure he listens. Tell him how you feel dude!"

Kai nodded in agreement, "Jay won't know, unless you tell him."

Cole frowned, "But how am I supposed to do that? You guys probably know I'm not good at telling people things..."

Lloyd frowned thinking, remembering that Cole's family was good with music. Maybe Cole'd understand better if he sang! "Tell him you've thought about what happened. Tell him you haven't slept at night. Tell him although you made a huge mistake, you want to make things right. Tell him you know you aren't perfect. Tell him you've waited way too long! Tell him you're sorry. Tell him you mean it. Tell him you just were wrong. Tell him that people get things wrong because people are afraid they won't fit in your world or in your life. But things will work out fine if he will only listen. Tell him that all you ever wanted, was maybe a smile or a glance! Tell him you're sorry. Tell him you mean it! Ask for another chance... Tell him you just want another chance."

Cole let that sink in as a smie came across his face, "You're right Lloyd! I gotta go!" He cried, rushing off.

Kai smirked looking at Lloyd, "Nice singing voice."

"Shut up Kai!" Lloyd laughed.

A little while later, Cole saw Jay sitting alone at a dinner table. He smiled as he put his food on the table and smiled at Jay. "Hey..."

Jay glared at Cole, "What do you want?"

Cole smiled as he held out a singular red rose. "To give this to you... and to say... I'm sorry Jay... I mean it... I can't seem to sleep at night these days, as I've been thinking about our fighting over Nya. I was just... wrong! All I really wanted was your attention Jay. Can I have another chance?"

Jay listened to Cole as his expression melted from anger, to a gentle blush. "I... Cole... this rose. Can't be for me!"

Cole smiled, poking Jay, "It is. Do you know what roses mean to me? The promise that everything will get better. The promise of a brighter future. And..." Cole looked down and swallowed hard. "The promise of... love." Cole blushed, looking away as he held out the rose to Jay. "Just... take it already! Or don't I guess..."

Jay looked at Cole, then at the rose, then at Cole again. He smiled, gently taking the rose into his own hands and then said, "I... forgive you Cole.. " Jay had a light pink tint to his cheeks.

Cole smiled, sitting across from Jay, "I... uh... thank you!" His cheeks were still a light red with a blush.

Jay winked at Cole. "You know Cole, if roses mean the promise of love to you... then what does that mean for this rose?" Jay asked, chuckling nervously.

"I love you Jay." Cole said proudly.


	2. Ch2)All I Want for Christmas is you Jay!

The five ninja sat around the table discussing wish lists. Kai wanted a skateboard, but that idea was shot down as he didn't know how to ride one. Jay want so many different video games that the only one who bothered to keep track. Zane, who had finally returned, wanted nothing other than to be with the other ninja and Pixal. Lloyd asked for candy, which made everyone laugh. It was Cole's turn last.

"Uh..." Cole looked at Jay who was looking at him eagerly. Cole chuckled slightly as he almost asked for a whole game console, as the face Jay was making told him that the lightning ninja would buy almost anything for him. Cole instead just shrugged, "I dunno. What ever's fine..." He said plainly.

Jay yelped, "Nooo no no no no! Choose something Cole! Please?" He looked at Cole. They weren't exactly boyfriends yet, but Jay was too nervous to make a move so he had to wait for Cole. All the guys knew they were in love anyway.

Cole smiled chuckling as he said, "I really don't care this year Jay."

Jay hopped up and grabbed Cole's arm, pulling him out, "Come on Cole! We're going window shopping at the mall!"

Lloyd laughed as Cole was pulled out of the bounty with Jay, "You know, I'm shocked those two aren't dating yet!"

Kai chuckled nodding, "Yeah. I bet they haven't even kissed yet!"

"Cole and Jay are together?" Zane asked confused.

"Not yet. But soon. I can feel it!" Lloyd cried.

Cole looked around in the mall. He was dragged there by Jay because Jay insisted on buying him a Christmas present. Jay was rushing ahead, looking to see any shops that might interest Cole. He smiled as he ran to Jay's side and took his hand, "It's busy here today. You should stay close to me." He said smiling with a slight blush.

Jay giggled happily as he leaned against Cole, holding his hand, "Gladly!" He said cheerfully.

Cole smiled as in the middle of the hall,he saw what he was looking for. He guided Jay to a bench and got him to sit down before sitting next to him and putting his arm around his shoulders.

Jay looked at Cole confused, "Cole? I thought we were looking for gifts for you!"

Cole nodded, pointing up, "Just found one."

Jay looked up and found mistletoe. He gasped, "Cole... That's mistletoe!" He cried.

Cole nodded, leaning in close to Jay, "I know! Just my point!" He smirked as he gently kissed Jay on the lips and Jay kissed him back. The two boys then looked at each other, blushing deeply. Jay looked into Cole's gentle chocolate eyes as Cole looked into Jay's electrical blue eyes. "All I want for Christmas, Jay... is for you to be my boyfriend!"

Jay smiled and nodded eagerly, "Of course. You should have said something!" He leaned against Cole as Cole hugged him tightly.


End file.
